


Jolt

by Danaeka



Series: Death Can't Be My Release [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Immortal Vanya Hargreeves, Immortal!Vanya, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, They get better trust me, Underage Sex, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya Hargreeves-centric, idiot siblings, vanya and klaus are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaeka/pseuds/Danaeka
Summary: -Number Four, Number Seven, training day for you two so, after breakfast go to the basementKlaus was finally able to summon a ghost, his dear, twin sister who, after a few hours in the land of the dead, revived good as new…
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Series: Death Can't Be My Release [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866841
Comments: 13
Kudos: 143





	1. Discovering

**Author's Note:**

> Not much just enjoy!

-Sit

Every morning started out the same way. They'd all wait for Reginald to come down standing behind their respective chairs and, at the given order they would sit and start eating to be productive throughout the whole day. Usually they would listen to any recording that their mother had chosen -at the request of their father-. They'd have their usual training in the morning and, whoever had training that afternoon would skip class and leave the rest to have a few extra hours off after training. It was the same for all the non related siblings.

-Number Four, Number Seven, training day for you two so, after breakfast go to the basement.

Except for the Russian twins. Klaus and Vanya, the children of death. One had to wonder how in the globe Reginald managed to get the pair of children that had powers related to the underworld. Since age four Number Seven had been kept in the basement because of her dangerous power, since age seven Number Four had been going to the mausoleum every weekend to train, locked with the dead. One day, number Seven had stopped eating, she went like that for two months without progress and thus she stopped drinking, that killed her in a week.

That same day Klaus was finally able to summon a ghost, his dear, twin sister who, after a few hours in the land of the dead, revived good as new… After that Reginald decided to train the two of them together, got Vanya out of her confinement and, on their training day, he would make Klaus kill his sister -or she would commit suicide- and in that way, Vanya was able train the White Violin using Klaus as a connection, who in return, was able to practice his ghost controlling.

The problem was, Reginald wasn't known for mercy, and thus, Seven's deaths were brutal.

None of their siblings knew that of course. That just meant that, since two of the seven would be missing, they would have a few extra hours of rest… Not even Five, who slept almost daily with Vanya saw the scars that covered her whole body… Or Diego who was used to babying Klaus saw the haunted look on his eyes after training. Still, both nodden and continued eating their breakfast, Vanya outright refused to get anymore food down since she always puked after her deaths and that wasn't something she wanted to do this time around.

About an hour later they both found themselves in the basement, holding hands while looking shocked at the chair in front of them.

-A-an Electric chair…

-This is a new method and I hope it will make you come back slower Number Seven, taking two hours to revive is way too fast for Number Four to use you. Now sit.

Klaus squeezed her hand one last time before letting her go. She sat down ever so slowly and watched as Pogo secured her arms and legs to the electric chair. She was nervous…

- _you know that's not how you call it…-_ She heard Klaus whisper inside her brain.

-... _I'm not afraid… I'm not…_

- _I can feel your heartbeat…_ \- she kept a sob in, for Klaus' sake- _I'm sorry Vanya, it'll be over soon…_

- _I'm…. Please talk to me…_

_-I don't know what … Sister please ..._

- _I'm glad_ …- Pogo connected the machine and she felt a small jolt of the power going on- _it's not you killing me this time… I don't want you feeling guilty anymore._

- _Vanya don't worry about me -_ His breath hitched as Pogo's hand went to grab the leveler. - _I love you sister._

With that said the machine went off and the screaming began... About a minute later, as her screams died down he immediately went to summon her out of her pained body. But he couldn't… This thing wasn't killing her…

-She isn't dying sir- Pogo reported

-up the voltage.

The stupid thing covered her eyes and thus, as her wails begun again trails of blood made their way down her face to her chin, pooling at her skirt. Klaus wanted with all his heart to go over and grab her hand, squeeze it hard and to let her know, to let her know she wasn't alone… He was here, suffering with her… three minutes went by and nothing, he got close and tried grasping her hand but she pulled it away as much as she could.

-DAD STOP SHE ISN'T DYING!

Reginald nodded at Pogo and he turned it off… Klaus was told not to touch her as she calmed down… But when they finally lifted the metal band off he noticed…

She was going white violin mode …

-Shit! Vanya listen to me! It's over! Vanya!

Sometimes Reginald wouldn't succeed killing her, a few poisons wouldn't work, blood loss wouldn't either… Add electrocution to the list…

Finally, after about an hour, Klaus was able to get her off the chair and into his arms. He was muttering small words to her as she shook weakly in his arms. The choker on her neck mocking the fact she wouldn't be able to use her inner demon to tone down the pain…

-Vanya it's okay… It's okay… You're fine…

-Pogo get rid of the cursed Chair… -

For the first time in a long while, as he took his eyes from his twin, he saw Reginald's face… He had a glazed look on his eyes, they weren't tears. It was something else. Back a few weeks on another failed attempt, Seven took a whole month to recover from the wiping, time Klaus wouldn't leave her side as much to use the bathroom. The rest of the kids assumed it was a shared sickness. Oh how wrong were they. That time Klaus also saw the same look on Reginalds eyes…

-... She'll be okay Number Four. It will just take longer. - he got up, gripping his cane- I'll go inform your sibling of this result… Take her to your room and have Number Five clean that wound...your hands are shaking.

-what… T-they don't know of this father…

-I thought I told you to inform them of this predicament you two are in.

-we tried but, none of them would listen… - he whispered and when he felt Vanya whimper a bit he held her closer - Dad can you please get me some pain meds please?

-... Take number Seven upstairs… I'll send Grace over with a strong suppressant.

Nodding, Klaus picked his sister up and went to the elevator, all the ride up he kept playing with her hair, pulling very subtly on the long, silky strands hoping it sent a good feeling over her whole body… she nuzzled on his vest softly, causing a small smile to cover his face, he stilled a sob and placed yet another kiss on her forehead.

-Vanya, you'll be okay…- he whispered as the door opened. Revealing his siblings playing on the coffee table with their 'Uno!' deck… deciding he wouldn't allow them so see him so defeated over his sister he lifted his chin and, kissing her forehead one more time, stepped out of the elevator.

-hey Klaus! Done al- Diego started but dropped his cards immediately after seeing the state Vanya was in..

-yeah… We're done. Can you tell mom to meet me in my room? Please.

Wanting and being able to climb that flock of stairs were two different things. Specifically when a certain middle number blocked the path in an attempt to block their way to the top.

-Where do you think you're going with my girlfriend? Aren't you gonna explain?-

Five's voice had a certain edge to it, sounded like he was trying to maintain any control he had left over his actions, so, deciding the more logical way of action, he covered Vanya's eyes with the hand that was resting on her cheek making her flinch slightly.

- _it's okay… I swear…_

_-it burns…_

_-I know… Just… It's okay_

-Klaus… Hand me my girlfriend…

-no - he said firmly.

-Klaus look at yourself! You can barely stay standing without falling over! You're literally shaking! You'll drop her!

And he couldn't say Five was wrong. He was indeed shaking quite strongly when he left the basement and was probably still shaking right now. But he was sure he would never drop dear little sister. They'd been together since birth and he was sure as heck there was no way he would drop her out of shock. If anything he should've already done so since little shocks still emanated from her body going into his own.

-Five don't be ridiculous. I've been with her since before you two were even a thing. Now move.

-Klaus please just… What happened?- this time it was Ben, he couldn't bring himself to stay mad at Ben… It wasn't fair.

-Electrocution- he said it loud enough to be heard by everyone, while they processed it he continued upstairs. Holding her closer.

As he passed their rooms he noticed how different they all had them to Vanya and him… Allison had a puff, she had a fucking puff, a few fairy lights, it was pink… Luther had his vinyl collection, planes and books… Diego had his own wall of knives, a target and a few lego boxes, Five had galore of math books and notebooks, he also had a balcony and a few personal belongings, Ben had his room full of plushies, nice and soft, a few puzzles and so on so forth. And how did that leave the twins.

Their room was smaller than one of the single rooms. It had two beds yes, but they slept together most of the time -when they managed to sleep at night- Klaus kept cat naps along the day and Vanya would sleep through the afternoon after violin lessons, the White Violin wouldn't shut up at night and neither would the ghosts… that mean no sleep in the dark. He usually has those restful moments near a window with a weighted blanket he stole while Vanya had to be in the dark somewhere small so she felt held.

They wanted to blame it on the fact their mother hadn't even held them when they were born.

-it's okay Vanya… It's gonna be okay… You'll heal before you know it -

Trying to be reassuring wasn't his fort, he had a strong urge to grab his bottle of vodka and just drown it on the spot, but his sister needed him… So he just kept the thought as a fantasy. Finally daring himself to lift her bangs he was able to appreciate the damage, her eyes were gone, the whole section of her face that made up the eyes and top of the nose was gone… it was burnt and cracked with dried blood, her ears were bleeding…

-okay… Those are your eyes… Now … - he took her shoes off and examined the bottom of her feet -burned too… Not as badly though.- he then saw her hands, the fingertips were the same.- shit…

-Kl-Klaus…

-I know I know… It's okay. Try to get some shut eye yes? I'll be here with you.

-It hurts…

-I know but don't speak.

_Knock_

Turning her saw Allison standing at the door, looking uneasy while balancing on her toes.

-... Yes Allison?

-I uh… I could… Help her rest more… That is if she can still hear…

-... Forgive me but I don't trust you.

-I understand. But, I can get her to sleep. Please just…

-... I'll write it down. And you better read it as it says

Allison nodded eagerly and passed Klaus a little notepad and a pen. As he watched him scribble she knelt down besides Vanya, holding her bruised hand in hers. He had left her bangs parted so she was able to see the wound.

-looks like a chair…

-it was a chair… - he passed her the notepad and she cleared her throat.

-I heard a rumor Vanya was able to rest peacefully and painlessly this whole day…

Both of them sighed in relief as they watched Vanya relax enough to fall asleep. She then turned to look at Klaus. Decision already made, she took a deep breath.

-I heard a rumor Klaus was able to rest peacefully, with no nightmares this whole day…

He wanted to protest, but he fell asleep immediately and thus she placed him on the bed opposite to Vanya, covering them both and left the room to stand outside and wait for mom.

-What are you idiots doing?!- Ben yelled at the fight going on the first floor. Five was blocking punches from Diego and Luther kept trying -failing miserably- to separate them.

-SAY THAT AGAIN DIEGO! I DARE YOU!

-WITH PLEASURE! YOU'RE SO SELFISH YOU DIDN'T NOTICE VANYA WAS DYING REPEATEDLY WHILE FUCKING H- he never finished since Five delivered another punch.

After a few minutes of trying and failing to separate them, they all heard a sharp breath and a:

-I HEARD A RUMOR YOU ALL STOPPED FIGHTING AND CALMED DOWN!

-thanks Ally…- Ben sighed sitting down..

-Guys I want to hope you realize this isn't going to miraculously fix them…

-What would you know Allison…

-that's the thing dear Diego… None of us know shit about this situation.

That seemed to shut the three of them up. Ben went to check the bleeding lip on Diego and Luther the cut on Five's arm. Allison took this chance to think things through. Vanya had been dying… Repeatedly if what mom had told her was true, and she had no reason to doubt it since as they bathed her, she saw the collection of scars on her body. She assumed that Klaus was training bringing her soul out of her body while she died… And she was… Helping out? If she couldn't die then that meant this had been going on for a long while.

-you're really quiet Allison - Luther commented stitching the cut up.

-I'm thinking…- she whispered

- _I heard a rumor, you think you're just… Ordinary…_

-It all makes sense now…- she whispered covering her eyes…

_-I heard a rumor, you both never told anyone about your imprisonment._

-... Allison?

_-I heard a rumor… You don't care how many times you die…_

-this is all my fault. - she sobbed.

_-I heard a rumor… You let Klaus use you…_

-Ally come on… If anything is all our fault … We haven't been a good family…

_-I heard a rumor Seven let's dad and Klaus kill her without objection…_

-no... Luther it is my fault…

- _I heard a rumor I… I won't remember any of this..._


	2. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So finally this is done. Actually, someone reminded me yesterday that hadn't updated this... So... Yeah 😂

_-hello Fi-_

_She was immediately cut off by his lips on top of hers. She sighed softly and let him lay her down on the mattress while she kicked her shoes off and shut the door with the little control she had gained over White._

_Five began unbuttoning his pants while he lifted her skirt and parted her panties with the other._

_-I've had such an awful day you have no idea how lucky you are to be ordinary…_

_'If only you knew…'_

_She was lucky he never undressed her or himself for that matter. This type of events usually occurred when he blinked out of the mission or training to her room, had a literal five minutes fuck and ran back down a lot calmer than before. But then again… She also got something out of it, usually their father made them have these types of training after she died, so she'd be weak enough to not bother Klaus through it and Klaus would have enough control to actually summon a few ghosts…_

_And White would take advantage of Five's little adventures, she pulled at his energy to hand it over to Seven… But he didn't need to know that. It was usually in the afterglow so he was not in his best mindset to notice._

_-I imagine… -se responded instead._

_-open your legs…_

_Doing as told she already felt White making her appearance, pushing her back down she closed her eyes tightly as he entered her and started moving. He wasn't gentle mind you… But that was fine, she needed this type of grounding, especially after such a blow to the head the day before…_

_Literally._

_-Vanya…- he purred into her ear and, as he licked it, he pulled her shirt out of her skirt and dug his hands beneath the fabric to grope her breasts.-Ngh… I … Vanya… ich li...ebe d-dich..._

_Usually, in the middle of their bliss they'd switch to their native language… Not English… They were so extraordinary that they all learned their actual native tongue without a handbook. And she would too… Switch just to mock him.. Since they wouldn't be paying enough attention to actually remember it after even if they understood at the moment._

_-Пять ... я ... люблю ... тебя тоже…- (Pyaterka ... Ya ... lyublyu ... tebya tozhe ...) she felt him grin on her neck and, as he released they shared one long kiss that got him seeing stars… –blame White for that..–_

_-... So Diego actually did kill that one guy huh?_

_She was busy, she was supposed to be practicing her toning, but damn Five and his need to interrupt her alone time. She had training in two days, she wanted to enjoy the time she had in a pain free body… But no. Five wanted to rant about how Diego screwed the mission up._

_-Yes! And oh my God! You should've seen the looks on everyone's faces! Diego was the hero! Mind you I took out three at the time! But since Diego took the leader On…_

_And she tuned him out._

-Hey there sweetie…- Five murmured softly while holding her hand

-ngh…-

Vanya had tried to get up in the last few days. Klaus had also been barricaded inside his room with Allison rumoring his power away to let him recover fully. Another aspect about this pair was the fact that they were indeed able to heal each other -something not so special when the kids found out that, if they for some reason found any blood related sibling, they'd too be able to heal them even if they didn't have powers- Vanya was able to heal Klaus mentally and he was able to heal her physically… Of course… Never had this happened at this magnitude, and, as he was usually in a drunken state… He was not in the condition to do much healing unless he recovered himself…

So that left Ben caring for Klaus and Five caring for Vanga… With Luther, Diego, and Allison handing out the supplies and everything while also copying whatever lessons Pogo still managed to teach.

-no, don't talk…

-F-Fi…

Deciding she just wouldn't shut up, he kissed her lips so very softly they could barely call that a kiss compared to their usual lip bruising ones. She stilled a gasp and he smiled softly.

-I'm here… We don't need to talk to keep company though.. I'm sorry you felt like that…- she squeezed his hand softly- I wish we could talk like you do with Klaus you know… You two understand each other so much… I'm jealous. -he pulled her hand to his lips- I'm jealous with just how much you two share.. A mother, a power, a healing factor… Even if I ever found my siblings I know they wouldn't feel that way towards me, I… I wanted what you two have.. - she moved her fingers softly.- I… Know I, this is stupid… -he took another deep breath- I remembered something yesterday, some days you would just vanish, I couldn't even get Klaus lucid enough to ask him to locate you, your side was empty and he looked like shit, when he was lucid he couldn't even get up from the bed. I now know you probably died huh… Were probably in this room looking at me being an idiot.

-Five… I need to put her back to sleep- Allison whispered from the door

-but…- he protested

-it's cruel to have her awake Five… She's in pain, you can stay but she needs to rest.

Slowly nodding her sat with her head on his lap, slowly caressing her locks, still with dried blood on them. At the moment mom had been given her sponge baths every night, washing her hair was out of the question until her eyes had mostly healed so no soap would enter the injury and cause even more pain. Allison approached and took her hand slowly. Five nodded.

-I heard a rumor… You went back to your peaceful and painless sleep.

_-Klaus! Klaus wake the fuck up!-_

_Klaus was drunk, two nights ago Seven had drowned once more and currently they held her on artificial breathing, her lungs had holes on them due to previous death, her body was practically restarting. He'd been talking to her while she drowned… He felt her die again. And honestly? He wasn't in the mood for Five and his shit. So he just turned away in bed. He had a free day anyway. Vanya was weak and thus he was as well._

_-Not in the mood Five. Go away - he mumbled into the pillow. Vanya's pillow._

_-where's Seven?_

_-I don't kn-_

_-don't give me that shit! She's your twin! You have a connection! Where is she?!_

_Five was mad, he could hear it, it had been his training day, switched with Ben because he was sick -actually sick, food poisoning- and Luther, Allison and Diego were on a mission in the city. Five would've fucked Seven to the stars by now, Klaus knew it. He didn't mind that arrangement, White Violin was able to suck energy from Five when he did that and heal Seven better, so he didn't mind, but right now she couldn't even breath on her own._

_-Five she had a recital today!- he lied- Dad took her over to Paris remember? He told us two nights ago! Maybe if you paid more attention to her than just when you fuck her you would've known!- That he meant, if Five payed her a bit of mind, payed her body a bit more though he would notice… She was full of scars and cuts and bruises, he fucked her almost daily and he hadn't noticed._

_-then why are you so sad if she's doing something she likes?- he was calmer._

_-Because…_

_- **because she's fighting to revive-** his mind answered_

_-... because we need to be close in order to feel well… She's in another country._

-Luther? Where are you?

Allison had been a busy woman lately. Busy with work, with her powers, with her own and her siblings life. She'd been able to somehow mute her own desire to find answers and protect Seven along with Four. She'd also taken into her own hands to take care of Five along with Ben… Practically only Luther and Diego kept functioning correctly -mostly- … she knew they were affected but both held it together for the sake of the rest of the siblings. This has been going on for over a week.

-Over here! - That came from the kitchen. Once inside she smelled brownies, chocolate and vanilla and sweet sweet strawberries.

-wow- she whispered amazed - It smells amazing.

-They taste so as well. - Luther smiled while taking the pan out of the oven and placing it on the counter.

Allison was a curious creature by nature, she liked to know the reason behind everything, why and how, in this case the taste behind these amazing looking pieces of pastry. So she took one from the cooled batch and gave it a big bite. She swallowed but immediately went to grab a cup of coffee without sugar to tone it down. Way too sweet.

-yeah, Vanya and Klaus have a sweet tooth remember?- Number Three nodded and tried swallowing again, Luther just giggled and gave her a strawberry tart that he had cooling on the oven- that's yours.

-thanks Lu - she smiled softly- do you know where the cream mom said was for Vanya is? Her eyes are oozing a bit of… Black goo, it isn't blood by the way, and I want to change the bandages but I don't know where that thing is.

-the cream that prevents the bandages from sticking?- he was planning another batch in the oven.

-Yes-

-Ask Five, last time I checked he changed her bandages.

-thanks.

-Hey Klaus? How are you feeling?- Ben asked while helping him sit up.

Allison had done them the favor of rumoring Klaus too, he didn't have a physical connection with Vanya but he still felt her struggle, no pain, just a pressure on his chest that didn't allow him to breath. Every afternoon Allison would lift the rumor so he could talk and eat if he wanted to, but after that she rumored him back.

-'m good… Where's Vanya? How is she?

-she's doing well. Mom said she can start walking again today. That's why we woke you up.- Ben pulled Klaus into his embrace as he helped him stand. After being bed ridden for a week he needed some love too. - Five's helping her up and down the hallway.

-how about you guys? Missions?

-surprisingly Dad has given all of us the chance to rest up. We still train but that's it.

Klaus seemed surprised, as Ben guided him to the bathroom and handed him a fresh set of pajamas he struggled to wrap his mind around the fact that Reginald You-Need-To-Practice-Forty-Hours-A-Day Hargreeves, would even allow the Academy to rest for a week… That was beyond his understanding but he wasn't about to push his luck so he shut his mouth.

-that's really good Vanya- Five cooed kissing her forehead while he guided her up and down the hallway. - you're doing really well.

-Really?

-Yes! Your coordination is amazing at this point and, - he let go for a moment, she managed to balance herself out but still tripped over her own feet. Five catches her obviously. - you still need practice, but you'll be fine, love.

-Five you sound so…

He knew she wouldn't remember any of his apologies, Pogo explained she wasn't able to remember her recoveries, just her deaths and revivals, of course he explained this after his numerous apologies, always hiding information for the sake of doing so... fucking Pogo.

-Different? Yeah.. I feel different. I know I'll never lose you to death but, I felt this week as if I was dying all over when I saw you on that bed. I'm sorry Vanya.

-For what?

-For- he was cut up by a thump on the floor and a throat clearing sound.

-Number Five! Why is Number Seven out of bed? She should be resting!

Five flinched hard, he wasn't the type to even get slightly skittish when gunshots rang out during missions, he wasn't the type to jump at the mention of Dad like Klaus, Allison and Ben, to shake at it like Vanya, to immediately go soldier more like Luther and Diego, he was the type to roll his eyes and puff irritably. But he found himself shaken at dad mentioning Vanya's name -well, number, but that was beyond the point-

-mom said she can walk again - He answered trying to sound confident in himself.

-she's probably been up a few hours or so. Get her back to her room and let her rest. -

With that said he went into his office and shut the door. Five breathed in relief and hugged Vanya to his chest, feeling her beating heart was calming enough for him, knowing she was alive was enough for him. He lifted her up easily and took her to her shared room with Klaus, -Her old room was practically her practice room now-

-Vanya!- Klaus was drying his hair but, at the sight of her, he dropped the towel and ran up to her, kissing her nose.- Vanya you look so much better!- He cried softly holding her hands in his.

-I feel so much better. - she whispered smiling.

Number Five nodded and laid her down on the bed, covering her with a blanket and warning Loudly before he left to avoid making loud noises near her -because she lost her eyesight her hearing was heightened and thus more sensible than usual- after receiving a nod he left for his own training.

Klaus obviously already knew that, having been told by the Séance that the White Violin always hated loud noises and that he should avoid screaming near her or actually talking out loud while she was in control. He was an obedient kid so he obeyed it to this day. Many days would they let the two of them out in the open so the two beings could play together, this of course behind dear old Dad's back. In the hardest of circumstances Vanya's mind would be overthrown by the being and she would be protected. But this was something only Klaus knew… He'd seen it many times, when she died the being would be left on her dead body a bit longer than her spirit, so Vanya would have a chance to train her.

-Vanya hey…

-Hey Klaus

-I'm so glad you're finally awake… This was the worst eh?- he chuckled sadly.

-mhm, not the worst worst but… close enough to it. - she laughed

Vanya always had a dark humor about her deaths, he suspected it was because she felt special with it, after locked away most of her life due to the White Violin not letting her go, and after that finally being let out just to die repeatedly, he assumed she felt her deaths were her own way of freedom even if that wasn't true, it was her own ball and chain that allowed her to move around prison because it would let her get far away, same as with his ghosts…

They were grounded birds.

-Diego what the fuck are you doing?- Allison screamed when she entered the bathroom to find him below the water. As she pulled him out he didn't even cough.

-hey Alls.

-Diego what the actual fuck! I almost lost Vanya a week ago and I'm sure as heck you can't revive like she does!- Diego sighed and began getting out of the tub to dry his hair. Reaching for a towel he looked at Allison and smiled softly.

-I can breath underwater, remember?

-...now I do but… Diego you only do that when you…

-... I needed to feel safe, Alli, and the only time I remotely remembered feeling safe was when I was inside my mother, and that was such a small moment, I shouldn't even remember it, so yeah, water brings me comfort. I'm thinking how screwed this all is.

Allison wanted to punch, hug and punch him again. She understood it, they'd all had close calls, but usually because of a gun or knife, which would quickly be resolved with Seven's blood and mom's medicine. But this time Number Seven was the one hurt, this time number Seven failed to die and her body didn't take it well, Klaus had explained it saying her body restarted in two or three hours, while she was dead she'd help him train, then she would wake up good as new, weak but okay… When she failed to die though, her body couldn't just 'reboot'. Her body would be confused as to why it was still breathing, her mind just wouldn't be able to rearrange things as fast, and thus it would heal painfully and slowly.

Klaus also said it only happened once before, when she'd been afraid to drown and outright refused to stay under water, she had breathed so much water in, that her lungs were full of holes. That was the week none of them even smelled Klaus, and thought Vanya was in Paris on a recital. After that Reginald held her down with chains.

-I want to say I understand Diego but I… I can't remember my mother's face or voice. I rumored myself a few years ago, I can't remember the way you do, I guess I should be thankful huh?

-Yeah, you should. I wish I could forget her.

-she was that bad?

-just to put it bluntly, she was … 'Working', when I was born.

-your mom was a prostitute huh?-

-she was, you know, sometimes I like to imagine what would've been if all of us were given the chance to grow up in our birth mother's home… Do you think they would've changed for us? Would my mom have stopped being a sexual worker?

-I know my mom was poor, she was starving back then with her actual children and my brothers and sisters… I'm glad I was off some use for her, you know? Now they can live happily.

-You say it as if we're livestock Allison. We're not cows. We're hum-mostly humans! If they'd taken responsibility of us we wouldn't be here! We wouldn't… Vanya and Klaus… -he sat on the bathtub's edge with her- we're not cows...

-no we're not. We're race dogs, taken from mothers who had no choice but to have us and, when we can no longer run we'll be sent away.

-I hope that to a good place, maybe a shelter.

They both nodded and held their hands together, even they knew that was a lie, race dogs usually killed each other while running, some of them collapsed of exhaustion, killed by other dogs who ran them over, starved, ran into each other and broke their backs… They were the same. They knew they weren't going to a shelter when they broke or when their legs finally gave out.

They were going to a pound.. Awaiting the lethal injection because no one wants an old dog, no one wants a broken friend or partner.

… And Vanya got a taste of her injection sooner than all of them, they never wanted to adopt her. Was now too late?

-How is she?- Reginald was at the door waiting while Grace checked Vanya's eyes. The bandages were off and her face was mostly healed, no scarring and no open wounds, but her eyeballs were taking longer to restore than normal. They were complete again but she couldn't see.

-her left eyeball is mostly done for, Iris has developed nicely but her right one won't focus. - Pogo nodded, he was passing Grace the new bandages and the medicine that had to be put on her eyes.

-I understand. Number Seven!

Vanya immediately turned her head over to him, not quite knowing where exactly he was but she did know where he stood. He nodded and tapped his cane to guide her. After her head was in the correct direction she cleared his throat and she elevated her face enough to appear as if she was looking at him.

-Your eyes are almost back to normal - he said getting near her and grabbing her face - not quite clear yet. Kind of glazed over… I expect you to practice your sound control with Number Four later, maybe now that you can't see it will be easier for you. -Vanya nodded- Number Five will be helping you with walking in the afternoon after your training with number Four. - once again she nodded, his touch lingered a bit and he left, the same way he came in.

After her practice with Klaus, who was more or less talking with her more than practicing as instructed, she felt a familiar hand against hers, lifting her from the bed and guiding her towards himself, hand on her hip and a small tune in the background. Like a gentle rhythm… So nice.

-w-what?

-hello Vanya - someone whispered into her ear.

That voice… She couldn't help but grin softly and nuzzle into her shoulder smiling like a complete idiot. She'd never been a good dancer and her brothers were all witnesses of it, she had stepped on all their toes, and even on Allison's toes -back then she had gotten mad-. But now, hearing how Five's feet moved she knew where to move hers. It felt natural and almost instinctive.

-this experience has been horrible for me, I almost lost you…- he started, whispering into her shoulder- I wanted to tell you this all the week but, I just couldn't… I'm sorry Vanya.

-you're sorry?

-yes… I'm sorry for being an idiot and I'm sorry for being so blind to not notice how hurt you were….

-Five…

-I should've known..- he kissed her head as the music stopped. - I'm so sorry.

-Five?

-Yes?- He asked almost in an inaudible tone.

-take off my bandage please-

Vanya felt Five stiffen ever so slightly, his hands tightened in her waist. She knew he was scared. After all this was the first time she'd gone through this and, even if she did recover from the drowning she had developed asthma. Who knows what would happen now. But, even then, his hands reached for her face and untied the piece of cloth from the back. Smiling, she opened her eyes when she felt it go off completely.

-Miss Hargreeves!- one of the kids protested.

-Oh sorry kids, what's wrong?

-You spaced out again Sis - Klaus replied while helping a little kid play the correct kids on the grand piano.- oh, by the way, your husband came by to say lunch time is to be taken in the break room as he has papers to grade.

Fixing her glasses back to the correct height on her nose she grinned at the sensation that word sent down her spine, _husband_ , it felt like… Like a small _**Jolt**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually explored a new idea a bit here. But anyway. Jolt is done!
> 
> Also. This: 
> 
> Пять ... я ... люблю ... тебя тоже… 
> 
> Means
> 
> 'Five ... I ... love ... you too ...'

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two parter of my Immortal Vanya head canon. I swear if this turns out to be actually true in season 3... If you don't get me, I predicted in 'Aria' Vanya would be able to revive people... Hehe. 
> 
> Anyway. Please comment if you liked It! It makes my day.


End file.
